Ho-Oh
(Pokémon)|Nintendo=Ho-Oh}} Ho-Oh (Japanese: ホウオウ Houou) is a dual-type Fire/Flying Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is often considered to be closely related to Lugia as a duo, even sometimes as its polar opposite. Silver represents Lugia as "guardian of the seas", and Gold represents Ho-Oh as "guardian of the skies." Ho-Oh is the version mascot of Pokémon Gold and its remake Pokémon HeartGold, appearing on the boxart of both. Biology Ho-Oh is an avian Pokémon resembling a phoenix and a peacock. Its feathers are predominantly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. Ho-Oh has a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. Ho-Oh's wings are prismatic, causing it to trail a rainbow behind it. It has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons. Ho-Oh has a mythical power to resurrect the dead. Ho-Oh was the only known Pokémon to learn Sacred Fire, its former signature move. It is said that when it flies its huge wings create bright, colorful rainbows. The rare few who bear witness to Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness. Ho-Oh used to perch at the top of the Bell Tower (or Tin Tower) until the Brass Tower was destroyed by fire. It now presumably flies through the world's skies in search of a Trainer with a pure heart. Stats Moves By level up Trivia *Ho-Oh is the first Generation II Pokémon to be shown in the anime, making it the first sign that the franchise would ever expand beyond 151 Pokémon. It is seen at the end of the very first episode of the anime. However, the Pokédex does not know what it is. **Aside from the opening theme song, which featured Mewtwo, Mew, and the Legendary birds of Kanto, Ho-Oh was also the first Legendary Pokémon ever seen in the anime. *Ho-Oh's English name is a palindrome; it shares this distinction with Eevee, Girafarig and Alomomola. *Ho-Oh has the highest Special Defense base stat of all Fire-type Pokémon and is tied with Lugia for the highest Special Defense base stat of all Flying-type Pokémon. **Ho-Oh is tied with Lugia, Rayquaza, and Yveltal for highest base stat total of all Flying-type Pokémon and is tied with Reshiram for the highest base stat total of all Fire-type Pokémon. *Ho-Oh and Lugia are the only two Legendary version mascots with counterparts that have not had a conflict in the anime. **However, in the opening of The Johto Journeys, there is a brief scene of the two facing off in the sky, and the first preview for M13 featured the two fighting despite neither of them appearing in the movie. *It is indirectly said in a myth in Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver that Ho-Oh revived Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. *So far, Ho-Oh is the only Legendary Generation II Pokémon to have never appeared in any movie (only in introductions and as a disguise used by Mew). *Ho-Oh's Hidden Ability Regenerator reflects a phoenix's ability to be reborn from its ashes. Origin Ho-Oh is based on the legend of the phoenix, specifically the Fenghuang, the immortal phoenix of China from which it derives its name. It is also based on the Huma bird, a legendary bird that is said to never rest, living its entire life flying continuously, and resurrects itself and others in its own ashes and flames. It is a symbol of fortune and friendship and will bestow happiness to anyone who simply glimpses it. Many cultures view the Phoenix and Huma as symbols of resurrection; this is seen in Ho-Oh, which was reborn rising from its own ashes and had a hand in resurrecting Suicune, Raikou and Entei. It may also be based on many other firebirds; some examples are the three-legged bird, Simurgh, and the Ember Bird. It also is similar to the rainbow-feathered bird god Achiyalabopa. Name Origin Ho-Oh and Houou are alternate transcriptions of 鳳凰 Hōō (phoenix), specifically the Chinese phoenix, Fènghuáng. The ou may also refer to 皇 ō (emperor) or 王 ō (king). Names in other Languages Gallery 250Ho-Oh_Dream.png|Ho-Oh's Dream World artwork 250Ho-Oh_GS.png|Ho-Oh's artwork from Pokémon Gold 250Ho-Oh_GS_2.png|Ho-Oh from the Box Art of Pokémon Gold 250Ho-Oh_HGSS_2.png|Ho-Oh from the Box Art of Pokémon HeartGold Stadium250.png|Ho-Oh in the Pokémon Stadium series Category:Legendary Pokémon